The Contract
by honeybooboochild
Summary: I had procured a fate more desirable than most. I was promised shelter, safety, and best of all: three meals a day...AU : enjoy! Rated T for now...my first story! I hope you like it. EPILOGUE POSTED! Thanks for all the great feedback :) check out my new story "Take Me"!
1. Chapter 1

** let me know how I'm doing! hope you like it :)** The Contract: Chapter One

I had procured a fate more desirable than most. I was promised shelter, safety, and best of all: three meals a day. I didn't even need the meager wages I would be earning, I could send them home. The thought that my mother and sister would have some sort of income was enough to remind me of how much I needed this job. Or rather, this contract.

My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am sixteen years old. I have been contracted to be a servant in the merchant town nearby.

The porch creaks a little as I step outside. I get a little tease of spring, the light wind caressing my knees and lifting the cloth of my skirt. I'm wearing a dress my mother had worn when she was my age, its her best. Light blue cloth, more appropriate for warmer weather, but in good enough condition to make me look like I at least care. In one last show of individuality, I wear my hunting boots, laced properly but without stockings. My mother braided my hair up, out of my eyes and somewhat ladylike. I don't care if I look feminine or not. My knees are grass stained and my face is devoid of any rouge.

I bring my hands up to my shoulders and give them some sort of reassuring squeeze. Hopefully my new family will give me a job I'm good at, perhaps hunting or working on a farm. Whatever they do, I'm sure they'll find a place for me. Its not everyday you come across a girl who can climb a tree taller than a house, or battle a coyote for some game.

I hear the screen door shift behind me.

"Its almost eleven Catnip, ready to go?" says Gale. He's carrying my leather game bag, but instead of dead animals its filled with the little amount of earthly possessions I had. I can see my little sister Primrose behind him. She looks sad. But she has to know that this is for her own good moreso than anyone else.

I nod my head and shield my eyes from the sun with my hand. I look from side to side, taking in every last ounce of Seam that I can. Its dirty. It smells like burnt cedar and rot. Soot clings to every inch of construction I can see. I guess I won't miss that as much.

Gale, now taking the role of older brother, gestures his head towards the narrow gravel road that leads towards the Square. Prim comes up to me and grabs my hand, giving me a bright smile.

"Where's mom?" I mutter. Prim looks behind her and then back to me. I guess there's my answer, she won't be seeing me off today. Figures.

Sometime later, we arrive at the Square to meet my proprietor, Effie Trinket. We were told by the agency to be at the General Store by eleven, whoever bought my contract would pick me up.

Thats how it worked in District 12. When you turned twelve your name was entered into the Employment Database. You were assigned a proprietor, a social worker sent by the Capitol, who would work to the "best of their ability" to find you a job. Most children were ignored until they got older so that they could be contracted to tougher, more dangerous jobs. Gale got contracted to the mines a year prior. He faced peril everyday, but at least he got to live with his family and maintain a somewhat normal life. My contract seemed a little bit more exclusive. I was to live with the person who bought my contract, which only hinted at a more intensive occupation. God, I hope I'm not a prostitute.

Effie stood uncomfortably on the General Store's rickety old porch, getting the heels of her shoes stuck in the rotting floor boards. Despite her shallow appearance and demeanor, she wasn't all bad. She told me she would find me something lucrative, and she had. The person who bought my contract had also paid a bonus, which I immediately gave to my mother to last the next few months.

"Good morning Ms. Everdeen!" She smiled, waving a clipboard at me. I returned the wave, and took my game bag from Gale. "Your contractor is running a bit late, seems like he's had a busy morning at the bakery." Bakery! My contractor works at the town's bakery. Or maybe he owns it...who owns the bakery again? I'm wracking my brain.

"Katniss maybe they'll give you bread and cake everyday for breakfast." Prim laughs. I laugh right back. That actually doesn't sound too bad. I can't remember the last time I was able to afford breakfast. Maybe my mom and Prim could afford it now too.

Gale throws a painful punch into my shoulder, earning a grimace from Effie.

"Mail me some cake." He smiles. I nod. Then I hear it, the car.

Its rare in District 12 to have a car. I'm afraid of them. But I guess this wasn't like normal cars, it had a cab in front and a wide flatbed in the back. I could see heavy sacks of flour and some barrels stacked on it.

Everyone, including some passerby, halt and stare. I'm sure this vehicle is nothing special to someone from the Capitol, its rattling and it might even be steaming.

"Its like a tea kettle..." I murmur, earning another grimace from Effie and a chuckle from my sister and my best friend.

When the machine comes to a stop, it turns off and the door creaks open. A cloud of what could only be flour dances in the sunlight.

"Katniss Everdeen!" He calls out my name.

I didn't think I'd know the person who bought my contract, but then again, I should have realized it when Effie said the word "bakery". I should have realized that my new "master" would be none other than the baker's son. Peeta Mellark. The boy who saved my life four years before.


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you so much for favoriting my story and adding it to your alert lists! feel free to critique me too! :) here's the next chapter. a little longer than the last, but a lot of back story...**_  
_

The Contract: Chapter 2

_I didn't think I'd know the person who bought my contract, but then again, I should have realized it when Effie said the word "bakery". I should have realized that my new "master" would be none other than the baker's son. Peeta Mellark. The boy who saved my life four years before. _

I watched Peeta shift the gears of his vehicle with a lukewarm indifference. There was nothing else to do. My eyes studied the way his hand moved the metal stick this way and that. Each time he did so I felt the vehicle lurch, the red arms on his dashboard dials doing the same.

After I translated his pattern into something functional, I took focus of his arm. The parts of skin not covered in flour had a slight golden glow to it, patches of hair catching sunlight. Although I knew he lived nearby, the ride felt like it was taking forever.

"My dad says 'sorry'" he blurts out. He steals a glance at me, his cheeks flushing pink when he notices my staring.

"Sorry for what."

"For not being here to pick you up. He's super busy. He gave me the afternoon off so I could help you settle in. But I have to go back to the bakery before sunset." Its as if he doesn't know how to talk, his words are so clumsy. My indifference settles back in as I let my eyes escape to the window. District 12 rushes past me, small cottages and patches of forest blending into a muddy blur. I look for a way to open the window, eager to grab some fresh, not floured, air. He must notice this as he reaches his arm over my chest.

"Here, look." his fingers stumble for a second, but then they find a set of buttons. He presses one, and the window disappears into the door.

"First time in a truck huh." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yup." I lean closer to the open window. The air smells like grass. We must be getting close to the merchant's part of town, because everything about it seems cleaner. No soot, no sense of poverty. The houses here are farther apart, not much bigger than mine, but in much better condition. Some are even decorated with things like flowers and faded paint. I feel the "truck" lurch a little, and then we turn. It has trouble getting over some holes in the dirt road, but eventually we make it to the Mellark driveway. Its a modest one floor house with white wooden siding and a porch. Probably could even fit three of my own cottage in there. Next to the house is a small shed with a pen home to three pigs. Two are in good health but the last must be a runt. There's a bed of yellow flowers underneath the house's bay window. Daffodils maybe? I can see some dandelions peeking through. The sight of the invasive weed brought a smile to my lips. I was reminded of years past, when I saw hope in that little weed, after a bystander had given me that same hope.

"I'll grab your bag." said that very bystander. I nod and figure out how to open the door. I can hear Peeta chuckle at my clumsy movements. My legs feel weird now that I'm out of that rumbling tea kettle.

"Hope my driving didn't make you too sick." He jokes. He's being so nice. Not acting like a master at all. What are they going to make me do here? I follow him up to the porch, and he opens the door with a set of keys. Thats funny, he must have things to protect in his house, no one in the Seam ever _needs_ keys.

_I saw myself a younger girl, dazed, eyes glassy from hunger and sickness. I was laying not too far from this very porch, the rain lapping mud onto the hem of my dress. I toss what I was holding to the side, tattered baby clothes intended to be sold, no use trying to hold on anymore. The baker's wife is yelling at me, I can barely understand her over the throbbing in my temples. She retreats inside and then I hear something. Some sort of scuffle, maybe some pots hitting the floor. _

_A few seconds later I see him, the baker's son, a fresh welt on his cheekbone. He stops to look at me, and then walks over to his pen. He's holding two loaves of bread, half of which are burnt black. Maybe thats why he earned a welt? He rips the burnt parts off and tosses them to the pigs. I'm watching him, I can smell the bread. It hurts so much I want to cry. I whimper. That's when he looks up. I cover my face- I don't want anyone to see me like this. Then I hear the sound. The sweet melodic scraping of bread against muddy gravel. He threw me the rest of the bread. He saved my life. _

"Katniss...you alright?" He asks me from the doorway. I was still on the porch. He came back out into the sun and studied me. "Are you feeling sick?" He brought his hand up to my forehead, I suppose to check for fever.

I shake myself out of my nostalgia, biting my lower lip.

"I'm fine." I whisper. His gaze lingers. Maybe he realizes what I'm thinking about, but he doesn't say anything, just nods and gently takes my wrist.

"C'mon inside and I'll show you your room."

* * *

A small wooden bed, a red quilt, a desk with a lamp and chair, and a trunk. The furniture barely took up any space. But it was my space. I didn't have to share anything. Not with anyone...Not my mother, not Prim.

Suddenly a sharp heat wells in my eyes. I'm about to cry. I sit on the bed, hoping to distract myself by fingering the stitching on the quilt.

I was all alone in the Mellark house. Peeta had to go back to work. I was told not to worry about my job just yet, to just get settled in. Tomorrow I'd get started with my duties, picking up around the house, some hunting, feeding the three pigs in the pen- basically anything I could do to help while the Mellarks ran the bakery. With the oldest Mellark son married to the tailor's daughter (thusly now working at the tailor shop), the bakery was short handed. Since Mrs. Mellark wouldn't trust anyone with her dough and sugar, she moved to work there full time. She left it up to the baker himself to find someone to run the house with her gone. When she heard who's contract he had bought, she threw a rather amusing fit according to Peeta. But I was too versatile of a worker to pass up. I could gather herbs and spices for them, hunt some squirrels for the pies...I was an asset to their bakery as much as I was to their house. She reluctantly agreed to the arrangement at hand. She was a bitch, sure, but she was a smart bitch.

Thinking about my new life helped stifle the panic attack I was about to have. Maybe they'd let me visit my home soon. Peeta already promised I could send my wages to my family, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a visit or two.

I looked out the small window above the desk...my desk? I guess I could call it that now. The sun had been down for what seemed like a while. Where were the Mellarks?

A knock at my door answers that question.

"Can I come in Katniss?" I can barely hear Peeta ask behind the sturdy wooden door. I get up from the bed and meet him at the door. He's holding a plate of food and a glass of some sort of juice. It smells...amazing. The food looks like its steaming hot, too.

Noticing my reaction, he smiles.

"Hungry? Can you join me for dinner?" I actually let myself smile back. Maybe it won't be that bad leaving my old life behind, at least I have a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I was so surprised to have so many people add my story to their alerts and favorites lists in just a few days! I'm so glad you guys like this so far, hopefully I can keep it up! Thanks for the reviews too :) I appreciate you guys taking the time to write em. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I was able to update faster than I thought! :D**

The Contract: Chapter 3

"_Hungry? Can you join me for dinner?" I actually let myself smile back. Maybe it won't be that bad leaving my old life behind, at least I have a friend. _

Peeta and I ate together at the kitchen table. The meal, some sort of vegetable curry over rice, was rich and satisfying. I didn't believe him when he told me there was no meat in it, that's how filling it was. I wiped my plate clean with a warm dinner roll and then washed it down with the pink fruit juice. I had never eaten so well before, but Peeta assured me that this meal was the result of left overs from the week. Every Saturday they made something like this. I smiled to myself, thinking that it was resourceful of them.

"My parents are staying late doing inventory for the end of the week. Do you want to do something fun?" He asks, wiping his mouth with a cloth "napkin".

Fun? What do townies do for fun? What did I do for fun? What did I do...

"Like what?" I ask. I'm so curious. My last night before I entered the working world, maybe some fun wouldn't be so bad.

Peeta led me by the hand to an old barn by the slag heap not too far from the Mines. I could hear the music almost a mile away. During the day this barn was nothing but a place for the miners to store supplies, or so I thought.

A string of bare lightbulbs lit the area outside the barn. Some kids that I recognized as being from my high school stood outside, smoking cigarettes. Two girls and a guy, I couldn't remember their names . They waved enthusiastically to Peeta as they saw him, but once they caught a glance at me they stopped. One girl looked me up and down while the other stood with her mouth open. The guy smiled and tapped the ashes from his cig. Peeta smiled, and then opened the door to the barn.

All I knew of District 12 was thrown out the window. The mining supplies were all pushed to the back of the barn, and the same strings of lightbulbs hung wall to wall from the rafters. Groups of teens and young adults lined the perimeter, while twenty or so were grouped in the center, dancing to lively music being played by a group of musicians. A makeshift bar was set up near the back by the supplies, and a group of teens were lined up, waiting to place their drink orders. It was overwhelming, but lighthearted and I couldn't help but smile. I recognized plenty of people my age, and began to wonder how I had gone this long without hearing about this.

"What is this Peeta?" I asked, mystified.

"This is The Slag Heap. Like it?" I nodded. I didn't know where to look first, that is, until I saw Gale. My eyes widened. His did too.

"Peeta, is that Gale sitting at that table over there?" I gestured. Gale sat playing a card game with two men slightly older than he. Uncomfortable with my gaze, he looked side to side. I take Peeta by the wrist and guide him over to Gale's table.

"Gale!" I smiled.

"Hey Katnip! How are you?"

"I'm good, haven't started yet, Peeta thought I should have a fun night out before I..." I smiled, looking over to my friend. But all of a sudden, something didn't sit right with me. "...Gale, how come you've never told me about this place? Seems like the entire Seam...more like the entire District is here." he tenses up at the question, and I realize that maybe I've hit below the belt.

"Gale hon, they're out of that beer you like, did you want something else?" A soft voice calls from behind him. Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter, comes up to Gale from behind, wrapping her arm around his neck and tousling his hair with her free hand. I'm a little surprised by the scene. Why didn't Gale tell me about the Slag Heap? Why is the mayor's daughter so cozy with him? Gale likes beer? My head began to swim as I started to realize what he's been keeping from me. My best friend, hiding some sort of secret life. His secret life looked _fun. _Guess he didn't want to share that with me.

"Katniss..." He begins, not bothering to use my nickname now. The two men he's sitting with look embarrassed. Maybe they know more then I do. "I didn't want you to get involved with...with all this." He tries to explain.

"Katniss. Can I get you something to drink?" Peeta interjects. I look over to him, thankful. He looks nervous. Like he realized that he may have accidentally opened up a can of worms.

"Thank you Peeta. I'll come with you actually..." I follow him to the bar in the back. He looks over to me, a sorry look in his eye.

* * *

"Hey Katniss...listen I didn't know that Gale came here. I honestly come here like once every other month...My brothers told me to bring you here tonight. Thought you might like to have a little fun, you know? I'm sorry..." he babbles, takes a swig from a dark bottle of beer.

"No worries Peeta." I glower down at my drink. I try to swish the amber liquid around, it releases a bitter smell, much like if you leave a pot of tea to steep too long. "I'm just mad that he never told me about it. I don't give a shit about anything else. Maybe I would have liked to come here once in a while." I take a sip...I've never had anything like it before. Its not bad, but there's an aftertaste that I can't stand. Every time I take a swig, I feel a little bit...warmer.

"We can come here on the weekends if you like." He smiles over at me. I smile back. I finish the last of my bottle much faster than he does and slide it back and forth on the table. It might be nice to have a social life for a change. My contract unfortunately left no time to attend school, like I could care any less. I had checked out years ago. There was nothing more to learn about in class other than coal and a little bit of Panem propaganda. I'm not sure if Peeta was still in school either. He really didn't need it, he already had a job. Family businesses were excluded from the Employment Initiative if they could provide stable employment for their children.

"Wanna dance?" Peeta says...interrupting my inner monologue. Could be the beer talking, but I actually wouldn't mind a dance.

"Sure." I smile at him. He leaves a few coins on the bar for the bartender, then offers me a hand. I stare at it for a split second, noting the golden color of his skin, the callouses on his palms. I place my hand in his, and then he leads me out to the center of the barn.

Couples are already in the middle of a lively dance, boys twirling girls making their skirts raise up around them. People are laughing, leaving their worries at the door. The band is composed of a fiddler, a singer, a guitarist, and a man that is holding what looks like a giant fiddle upright. I look around and my smile just can't contain itself. The room is just so alive. Like there is no Seam or coal mine waiting for these people when they leave.

Peeta returns my smile and takes my waist with his left hand. He raises his right and I slowly place my hand in his. His cheeks turn a little pink at my touch, maybe the heat of the lights are getting to him...its pretty hot in here I suppose. Maybe I'm blushing too, my cheeks feel like they're heating up.

"Ready?" He whispers through his grin. I nod, looking down at my feet, then back at his eyes. Can he tell I have no clue how to dance?

Peeta leads me around the room in a spinning frenzy. He knows what he's doing, and makes me look seasoned myself. No one can tell that I'm inexperienced. They practically pay us no mind, just continue to move in that circular pattern. The room spins around me, the other dancers become twirling statues, the lighting casting shadows similar to that of a treetop canopy. I let myself _giggle_.

"You like it? Dancing?" Peeta yells over the crowd.

"Its really fun. I've never done it before!"

"What?"

"I said-"

"Just kidding I heard you!" He stops and dips me close to the floor, stray hairs from my head grazing the plywood. I didn't expect the sudden change in altitude, and my legs raise up from underneath me. He laughs, his body barely faltering while supporting my weight. He has complete control.

Suddenly, the song tempo slows down. The dancers get closer together. I look to Peeta, who's face is reddened again. He lifts me up to my feet, and his hand drops from my waist. I look around to study everyone else. Girls and guys hug each other closely, swaying slowly to the beat. Some are even kissing. Taking a hint from the people around me, I lean in to Peeta and put my arms up on his shoulders. Our faces are so close. He nods and bites his lip, putting his hands around my waist. He maintains a larger distance from the rest of my body than our fellow dancers.

"So how are you..."

"I'm alright...its not as bad as I thought it would be." I figured he would ask at some point.

"I know its kinda weird, but I hope that we can be good employers. Just let us know if you need anything."

That was so odd. He called himself an _employer_. Effie had always referred to proprietors as masters or contractors. I had a feeling that they were actually going to respect me as an employee, not some sort of slave.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked. It was a random question sure, but I was curious.

"This is my last month...after April, I work at the bakery full time."

I nod in understanding. It was surprising that the two of us had been in school this long at all. I look up at him, thinking about what to say next. I wanted to keep the conversation going, but I was too distracted by the way his hair fell over his eyes. It must have gotten mussed from our wild dancing from earlier. I wanted to move it to the side for him, but I didn't want to touch him. I was letting him dance with me, but usually I didn't like being this close to anyone. Maybe the slight buzz I had from the beer was starting to wear off.

His gaze met mine. It startled me, to look him in the eyes like this. I felt my cheeks heat up.

The music began to slow and I heard several claps and shouts from the audience. People were filing out of the Slag Heap, the lights were dimming. Guess it was time to leave. Instead of going home to the Seam, I was going home with Peeta Mellark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so happy about the response I've been getting, you really seem to like this story, and I'm glad! Thank you so much for your kind words! I'd love to hear some suggestions or critiques on how I could make it better ;) **

**I'm sorry that this chapter was slow getting up, I've been super busy getting ready to go back to school, but in the meantime I had been brainstorming what to write :) I know I'm pretty slow with anything romantic, but I feel like I need to set things up perfect, so that involves a bit of filler and backstory, hope y'all don't mind! Anyways, on to chapter four! **

The Contract: chapter 4

_The music began to slow and I heard several claps and shouts from the audience. People were filing out of the Slag Heap, the lights were dimming. Guess it was time to leave. Instead of going home to the Seam, I was going home with Peeta Mellark. _

The gravel road back to the merchant's side of town was dark and quiet, lit only by the moon and stars; crickets and insects providing cheerful white noise. Every now and then, I heard a mockingjay sing. There was a thin chill in the air, almost negligible, but just enough to make the air on the back of my neck stand on end. The air smelled sweet and teased of summer.

We walked side by side, unnerved by our silence. Peeta had his hands stuffed boyishly in his jean pockets. His black t-shirt clung to his shoulders. It was so peaceful, this moment. Some sort of peace I had never stopped to appreciate. Something about my contractor, Peeta Mellark, and this walk home in the middle of the night was providing me with a sense of calmness I had not felt since I was much younger.

My father once taught me a song. It was a folk tune that only the older Seam generations knew, but for some reason I found myself humming it at this very moment. It felt so right, to hum my father's last gift to me with this boy who seemed to be constantly changing my life for the better.

"What's that you're humming?" He spoke in a sleepy voice, he must have been feeling the peace I felt too, it was like a buttery warmth that enveloped you entirely.

"The Hanging Tree..." I sighed.

"That's an old one." He smiled. I smiled too, I'm glad he knew it. "How does it go again?" He slowed his pace. I saw him raise an eyebrow and smirk. I'm sure he knew how it went if he's heard the name before, but he must have been wanting to hear _me _sing it for him. I thought, who can it hurt? He's seen me in more vulnerable states.

So I sang it. Starting at a light whisper, my voice grew as I became more comfortable. I let my voice ride the air and echo against the canopy of surrounding pines. Some parts I felt my eyes close, imagining myself dancing in the meadow with my family. Me and my father sang and my mother basked in the afternoon sun, her flaxen hair catching every ray. My sister, my Primrose, twirled like a flower between your fingertips, spinning and swaying to our melody.

The only other sound was our footsteps against the gravel, keeping time with every beat. I felt more lively now, and let my voice soar.

And then the gravel metronome stopped. I inhaled and opened my eyes, Peeta had stopped walking behind me. He was smiling, his hands straightening his shirt and hair, making sure everything was in place. I felt an odd sensation, was it charm? Was he _charming_? Me of all people?

"You're charming- you know that?" he whispered into the night. He caught up to me and continued to walk.

"Me? How?" I giggled a little inwardly, after all, I had just been thinking the same about him.

"Did you not notice that the birds stopped singing?" I tilted my head towards the pines. Indeed, the birds had fallen silent, even the crickets seemed a little quiet for my taste.

"I like that about you, you don't even know what effect you can have." he continued. I smiled and decided not to ask what he meant. It sounded nice. Was it the words that sounded nice, or was it his voice? Strange questions began to flood my head. I tried to shake them out, but they crawled all over my skin, I had goosebumps.

"You cold?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe." I tried to scowl, but something was off. Something about my normally serious demeanor had changed. I suppose it was the stupid grin I was sporting, maybe I was coming down with something.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I forgot to bring a jacket or anything." He walked in front of me and then stopped. He reached his hands out and put them on my shoulders, then he proceeded to rub his hands up and down my arms, maybe to create some sort of friction. I indeed felt warmer, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was trying really hard or if it was because he was touching me. I wrestled the question until I couldn't stand it anymore. I gave up and gave in. My face began to heat up. I could tell I had begun to blush, Peeta smirked at me with some sort of childlike satisfaction on his face.

"What are you blushing about." He teased.

"You're trying to start a fire on my arms." he laughed and lifted his hands from me. I kicked myself for saying that, I actually liked having him touch me. It was a very compelling realization.

"Peeta...thanks for taking me out tonight. It was nice. I've never done anything like that before..."

"Don't mention it. I can take you out again if you like on some other nights. There's a lot of stuff to do around here if you know where to go."

"That might be fun, yeah." My voice fell a little. Maybe some nights I could go back home. Maybe Peeta could come with me if he wanted to. I've never had a friend who made me feel so, carefree. Our friendship wasn't out of necessity, like mine had been with Gale.

By the time we had arrived at his porch, I felt like I was sleepwalking. Peeta seemed so tired that he fumbled with the keys, dropping them a few times. Before we crossed the threshold into his house, he turned quickly and brought a finger to his lips. We had to be quiet, his family was home, and most likely asleep.

Oh how I wish they had been.

Mrs. Mellark sat in a wicker chair in their small parlor, her arms crossed.

"Where has she been Peeta?" She asked in a low, accusatory tone.

"I was just showing her around the town mom. I'm sorry, I lost track of time."

"You know what time it is boy? We open the bakery in three hours. I can't have this brat sleeping in when there are things she needs to be doing." Brat, ouch. I didn't like the way she spoke about me as if I wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry mom..." he muttered, defeated.

"Whatever you can't take it back now. Wash and get dressed. You girl, take a nap, then be out here in an hour so I can tell you what you need to do. Don't let this become a habit." I nodded my head. I guess we had lost track of time. I didn't realize Peeta and his family had to wake up so early.

"No squirrels or herbs are worth this much." I heard Mrs. Mellark mumble as I made my way to my room.

* * *

An hour later I was in the Mellark kitchen, being taught how to clean their stove. I was to clean the entire house, and then after I fed the pigs, I was to retrieve a variety of edible plants and herbs from the forest for some of the items at the bakery. It was a tall order, and I could predict that I'd be waking up before sunrise more often than not.

After Mrs. Mellark explained my chores to me she sat me down at the table for breakfast. Joining me were Peeta, his older brother Rye, and his father. Mrs. Mellark took her breakfast in their bedroom, she was busy writing out accounts for the bakery.

Peeta placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of me. I had never seen a scrambled egg up close before. They were bright yellow and sunny. The eggs were steaming and sprinkled with black pepper, and the slices of toast had smudges of butter on top of them. I noticed that the rest of the family's toast didn't have butter. I thought it odd.

"You look so much like your father Miss Everdeen..." Mr. Mellark smiled between forkfuls. I returned the smile.

"Thank you sir."

"Hey, don't be upset if you don't finish everything today." Rye interjected. "Its your first day, and my mom gave you way too much stuff to do. Just do what you can and I'm sure it will be more than enough." I was shocked to hear Rye be so outspoken. I could tell he butt heads with his mother a lot, I didn't blame him. I saw Peeta look down at his food. Had he been punished for taking me out late? He had bags under his eyes and he looked emotionally drained. She must have taken it out on him somehow. I found it hard to believe though that I slept through it in such a small house, but why else was Peeta being so quiet this morning? She must have done something to him. Why didn't Peeta stand up to her like I'm sure Rye would? I felt myself grow angry. Peeta was only trying to make me feel more comfortable in an uncomfortable situation. She couldn't get mad at him.

"This is really good Peeta." Mr. Mellark changed the subject. I saw Peeta look up and ruffle his hair. Something had to be on his mind.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled unevenly. After we finished I collected their plates and began to wash them as I was sure Mrs. Mellark would want me to do. I didn't want to make things worse for Peeta, so I was going to try and finish my _entire _list of chores.

After all of the Mellarks left for the bakery I approached my task with sincere gusto. I was going to try and be as perfect as possible, it was the greatest form of revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for this update taking forever...I figured its time to get the plot rolling! This chapter is pretty short for my taste...DON'T WORRY! Next chapter will be...better ;) Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites!**

_After all of the Mellarks left for the bakery I approached my task with sincere gusto. I was going to try and be as perfect as possible, it was the greatest form of revenge. _

The kitchen was the hardest task of the day. Mrs. Mellark not being able to keep up with the household chores had certainly begun to show. After scraping the stove and clearing out the spoiled food from the fridge, I still had to mop and scrub the countertops. By the time I finished, I was exhausted.

Peeta had told me I could help myself to anything I wanted or needed while they were gone, so I indulged in a cup of hot mint tea. It was just past eleven in the morning, and I still needed to clean the rest of the house, feed the pigs, and forage for edible plants. I decided the pigs had waited long enough, and grabbed the slop bucket Mrs. Mellark kept under the sink for them. It was already full with left overs from the week before, it certainly stank like it was.

The bucket was metal and heavy, but I managed to get it outside, spilling a little bit of the slop on the hallway floor. I made a mental note to clean it after I was done, I didn't want any mice getting into the house.

After the pigs were slobbering and sloshing their mouths in the trough, I got to work on the rest of the house. Save for the spilled slop in the hall, it was much easier to clean than the kitchen. Just some dusting and mopping. Still, it took some time. I had been overly meticulous and careful since I wasn't sure how Mrs. Mellark would want it done. I guess I would find out tonight when she got home...

The sun had already begun to cast an orange glow through the windows as I changed into my hunting outfit. I figured it would be a better idea to wear it since I'd be foraging in the woods, I didn't want to dirty the white cotton dress Mrs. Mellark had given me to wear around the house.

The list was short, just some dill, rosemary, and wild onion. I was done within an hour. I left the forest for the Mellark bakery just before the sun had set. It would be good to show them that I could get through my list quickly and efficiently, plus, I was feeling rather lonely. I was surprised with my self, being a lone wolf for much of my life. I'd suppose that if my father had never died, I would have grown up like most Seam girls, except that he did die, and I had to grow up overnight. The experience made me solitary and cold.

I went around the back door to the bakery, as I used to do when we would trade. I must have still been in forest step, because I scared Rye.

"Everdeen! Oh shit what are you doing here!" He said, clutching his heart, overreacting.

"Brought some herbs. Part of my list your mother gave me." I mumbled, shifting my hands around in my game bag. I pulled out one of the wild onions. He smiled.

"Wow what a haul! We can make some nice breads with that. Peeta! Where's Pop?" He called towards the front. Peeta emerged from the front of the store, covered in bright colors. I giggled a little and saw his face turn bright red.

"What in the blazes are you doing Peeta..." I smiled.

"Painting the front window for spring. Thought it would make the customers happy, come check it out will ya?" He opened the counter door and beckoned me through. I handed my game bag to Rye, who proceeded to empty it onto a wooden table.

The front end of the bakery was stocked with cookie and cake displays, and two little bistro tables for customers to sit at. It was rather cute, and I couldn't help but think that Peeta may have been responsible for the way it looked. But what really caught my attention was the display window next to the front door. Not only was there a large, lavish, wedding cake on the shelf, (made of fake materials Peeta noted) but the window border was decorated in a beautiful array of painted wild flowers and primroses.

"Do you think Prim will like it?" He whispered, in awe of his own work.

"She'll love it." I smiled.

"Wonderful work Peet! Just in time for spring." Mr. Mellark boomed from behind me. His voice made me jump a little, it was so different from Peeta's calm and soft tone.

"Great job with the herbs Miss Everdeen, you brought more than I asked for. It'll last a while. And earlier than I thought, too. Are you done with your chore list?"

I nodded. "Yes sir, I wasn't sure what time you closed shop today, so I wanted to be done a little early."

"No worries. You can have the evening off tonight. Peeta, make sure she eats some dinner, take your break now and get her fed. After that I'll need you back here to bake a new batch of sugar cookies for the week." Peeta nodded and slipped his apron over his head. He didn't seem to notice that he was still covered in a rainbow of paints from the window. He gave his father a quick hug and then grabbed my wrist and led me outside.

We took a second to admire the front of the window, which was even more glorious in the setting sunlight.

"What do you want to eat? I'm buying." he offered.

"Not sure. Can we go to the Hob? Have you ever been there?" I saw Peeta bristle at the suggestion. The Hob was a cheap diner next to the town market. Mostly rough and tumble types hung out there, Seam and Miners alike. Everyone knew my name.

"I guess I can try it out. Never been, but I hear good things about the food." Sure he did, but I know any other day he wouldn't be seen there. The Hob wasn't a place a Townie could just waltz into. It was more my turf.

"It'll be fine. You're with me." I said half-heartedly. I knew this wasn't true, I'm sure he'd receive some sort of threat there. But the thought of their tomato soup and quail egg sandwich was too tempting for me to pass up. I was so desperate for a taste of home right now for some reason. Maybe it was seeing Peeta hug his father, but I was feeling homesick. Maybe I could stop by my house tonight after we ate.

I saw Peeta mull it over, then smirk. "Why not. I hear they have great soups anyhow. I've just been too chicken to walk in there."

"You're with me! No one will touch you." I smiled. He laughed, he didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either.

"Katniss Everdeen! My favorite gal, take any booth ya like missy." Called Greasy Sae from the kitchen window. Sae had known me my whole life practically, I had been bringing her game for years, even when my father was still alive. I used to accompany him, holding game almost as big as my little body. We sat in a leather booth near the window, across from the bar.

Both of us ordered the same thing, and within minutes our bowls and plates were empty, still steaming in fact. Peeta slumped back into the booth, rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.

"I can't believe I've waited my whole life to eat here. I feel so deprived."

"Told you it was good."

We heard a burp behind us from the bar. The kind of burp someone makes before they vomit. I cringed at the sound.

"I'll be damned. I think I'm seein a ghost." We both turned. There he was sitting at the bar, the town drunk: Haymitch Abernathy. I was about to scowl and wave him off, when Peeta dropped the bomb.

"U-Uncle Haymitch..."

Uncle! This drunken bag of garbage was Peeta's uncle?

"What the hell are you doing here boy. I didn't think my sister let you on this side of town." His mother's brother. I could see that. "You tell that blasted mother o' yours to let me see my damned nephews before I'm dead will ya." He spoke between sips of clear liquid.

Haymitch's loud outburst was already attracting an audience, I noticed a lot of the Hob's patrons were beginning to stare. Peeta realized it too, and began to gaze down at his empty plate.

"What, your mother thinks she's too good for her own damned brother because she's part of the merchant class now? When was the last time you saw your grandparents? When was the last time she gave a damn?" He threw the glass on the floor, shattering it.

"Now you get out of here, stop botherin paying customers!" Called Sae from the kitchen. I looked down at the broken glass, he just missed me by inches.

"To Hell with you and your family baby Mellark. Go back to your cushy bread business why don't ya." I could see Peeta was exceedingly uncomfortable. I stood up and kicked some glass away from the table.

"Would you shut it? Leave him alone!"

"And just who would you be _sweetheart_? His nanny, his maid?" He cut deep...I couldn't say anything because in truth I _was_ their maid. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"C'mon Katniss...let's pay and get out of here." Peeta took my hand and after paying we were out the door.

"Ah jeeze. You're bleeding. He must have got you when he threw that glass." He brought his hand up to my eyebrow. He gently wiped some of the blood with his thumb, and I felt it. An odd pinching sensation and then the caress of warm blood down my face.

"I guess I am bleeding...I'm so sorry about all that Peeta. I didn't think anyone would bother us."

"You didn't know that the town buffoon was my uncle." He smiled, pulling a tissue from his pocket and holding it on my face. "Press down, the pressure will stop your bleeding."

Peeta walked me to my old home in the Seam and stayed with us for a cup of tea before heading out. My mother stitched up the wound Haymitch inflicted and sat down with me at the table. I clutched an empty teacup feverishly, I hated needles.

"Why the hell does Sae continue to let that man in her restaurant I will never know..." she whispered, trying to distract me.

"Not her fault...its the bartender's." She nodded in agreement.

"Hold still now...So how is it over there? Do you like it?" I nodded again, earning a slight tap on the back of the head from my mother. I thought about my answer... Sure it was a lot of work, but I was busy and bringing in money. I felt accomplished.

"Today was my first official day. I finished early so they gave me the night off." My mother smiled at me. She knotted the thread and placed her sterile needle on a napkin on the table. I placed a butterfly bandage on top of the stitches.

"Here. Look at what we bought this morning." She brought over a small white box and opened it. Inside were sugar cookies from the bakery. I don't remember the last time we could afford something as indulgent as this. We only ever bought necessities. She offered me one and I took it gratefully. The cookie was my reward. It tasted like it. I wonder if Peeta made it.

"The youngest son. He's so nice." She whispered breathily.

"He is. He's always looking out for me..."

"Oh? His father was like that with me too when we were kids. I coulda married him, but I didn't love him like that."

"I didn't know that mom."

"Maybe that's why they're taking good care of you. Our families were close years and years ago. Until he married that Abernathy girl. What a witch she is. But so good with business..." I laughed. I was too tired to respond with anymore.

"He's quite cute too."

"Huh? Who?"

"The youngest Mellark...Pizza or something..."

"Peeta."

"Yep thats the one." She smirked. Why was she talking about him like this? I was confused. He was way too young for her...

"I'm glad he's taking such good care of you over there." She poured me another cup of tea. I hummed lightly, taking in the scent. Something floral...It was nice. The steam felt great. I noticed my mother looking at me intently, with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Nothing. You're humming. I haven't seen you do that in a while." I smiled back at her. I was feeling much lighter today. These past two days had been wonderful, even if I did have to leave my home and start a new life.

"You'd better get back to the Mellark's house. I don't want you to walk back there too late."

"Mm. You're right. Thanks for helping me with this mom. I'll try to stop by again soon."

"Of course. I'll see you soon Katniss." She pulled me into a gentle hug, something she hadn't done in a while.

The lights were on in the Mellark kitchen when I got back.

"Hi Peeta. You're home early..." I said as I let myself in. Peeta was hunched over sitting at the kitchen table.

"Homework." He smiled as he held up the notebook. I forgot, he had school tomorrow.

He placed his notes back on the table and stared intently at whatever it was he was working on. I walked up behind him and stole a glance.

"History of Panem...I definitely don't miss that." I teased.

"I won't either. Just a few more weeks of this crap." He ran his hand through his hair...The dim light of the lamp on the counter caught every facet of his blonde hair as if it were a chunk of pyrite. It was pretty. I leaned over his shoulder to read more of his notes. The assignment was to write a short essay about the purpose of the Employment Initiative. I scoffed a little...of course. We were in the same class. Students still in school at this point were getting ready to quit and start in the work force. The teachers must have been prepping them. It was rare for students to be in high school still. I wonder what happened if a student decided to continue and finish altogether...

His hair smelled glorious. Like charcoal, cinnamon, and whatever else a boy smelled like. I felt my cheeks get hot. I was standing too close to him if I could smell him like that. Why was I even thinking about it? How could I place the smells so easily? I backed away.

"I need a break from this. Wanna sit on the porch with me for a bit?" he said.

"Sure."

"So Delly Cartwright is getting married."

"Oh yeah?" I asked...I wasn't really interested but I figured I could try to keep up conversation.

"Her parents came in and placed a cake order. She's marrying some coal miner guy. Her parents aren't too happy about it...I figure let her do what she wants, she's in love."

"Ah...yeah."

"What do you think about it?" He asked, I could feel him watching me.

"I don't care. I mean, if she's in love thats great, but mining is a tough job. She'll never see him, and its dangerous." I felt him shift beside me.

"I meant about her getting married. Do you think she's too young?"

"I don't know..." I shivered. There was a chill in the air. The wooden deck creaked a little as Peeta stood up. Not too long later, I felt something touch my shoulders. I clutched the blanket Peeta gave me and looked over to him. He was staring at me. His blue eyes caught slivers of silvery moonlight. So fascinating, he was. Every part of his face looked deliberate, like it was created by the hands of an artist. How fitting, I had just learned earlier that he was a talented painter. His hair hung over his brow in the most careless manner. We sat there for what seemed like forever, just _staring_. I wondered what he was thinking...

and then Peeta Mellark kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE...what was I thinking? Especially with such a cliffhanger ending the last chapter? Truth is, I've been incredibly busy at work...so to make up for it I am promising a long, satisfying chapter :) Thank you again for the incredibly positive response, I'm glad you like this story so far. **

_We sat there for what seemed like forever, just staring. I wondered what he was thinking..._

_and then Peeta Mellark kissed me. _

I felt the warmth spread through me like hot water. It started at my lips and then lit every nerve in my body on fire. It was like I was able to drink a scalding mug of tea without getting burned, or I had a whole tub full of steaming bathwater to myself.

As soon as I felt the warmth in my finger tips however, he pulled slowly pulled away. I opened my eyes. He was leaning on his elbow and staring up at the sky, the widest grin on his face.

"Thank you." he whispered to the moon.

"For what?"

"For letting me kiss you." I smiled back at him.

Peeta walked me back to my room, his hand resting at the small of my back. We didn't speak, weary of waking his family. When we got to my door, he lightly touched my wrist and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face get hot and earned a light chuckle from him. It was...magical. He began to laugh too, and brought his finger to his lips to remind me that we had to be quiet. I heard some shuffling from down the hall (where his parents' room was) and couldn't help but laugh again as his eyes became saucers and he ran for his room at the other side of the house. By the time I heard the Mellark bedroom door open, I was huddled up in my blankets, hugging my shoulders.

I certainly had begun to complicate things hadn't I? I wondered what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

My morning chores went off without a hitch; nothing but laundry, some light organizing, and something else. Today would be the day to shine: hunting day.

The morning air was sweet and had a slight chill. I sat behind a scraggly bush in the forest, arrow at the ready. I was planning on catching a few squirrels at least, I knew Mr. Mellark was a fan of them.

I suppose Peeta was too.

I saw a squirrel foraging at the base of a nearby tree. Perfect shot. I raised my arm and used my mouth to position the arrow. The light brushing sensation against my lips brought heat to my cheeks. I was reminded of a certain event from the night before. I blinked and my mind was clear.

I couldn't focus entirely on my target. My hand seemed to shake, and I couldn't steady my aim. I lowered my hand for a second, hoping a deep breath would help ground me. I repositioned my feet, then took aim a second time. This time, I lost my balance and snapped a twig- the squirrel ran.

What was wrong with me?

By noon, I had only one kill in my game bag. Not good enough. I threw the game bag to the ground and leaned up against a nearby tree.

The noise startled a flock of wild turkey out of a nearby brush. Not squirrels, but they would do.

I had bested three turkeys and decided that I should get them back to the Mellarks. The turkeys were fat and much too big to fit in my game bag. I was only able to stuff two inside. The other one rested underneath my jacket. I pulled the game bag to my front to make myself look less pregnant.

The walk back was awkward. Since hunting (or poaching as they called it) was illegal in Panem, I had to avoid our law enforcement at all costs. I easily slipped underneath the "electric fence" that sat soundlessly between the Seam and the forest. My next goal was to get around the most public place in District 12- the Town Square.

I had quit hunting earlier than I thought, for the Square was alive with activity. People were milling in and out of shops and mingling outside. I saw law enforcement, Peacekeepers, standing in their white uniforms here and there. From where I stood, the entrance to the square, I could see an alley between two old brick buildings. That would be my best bet to get to the Town.

I looked both ways and ran. Of course in my haste I would bump into someone, allowing one of the dead turkeys to slip out from underneath my shirt. A few feathers flew out into the square, along with several drops of blood from the carcass.

"Shit." I muttered as I scrambled to replace the turkey under my shirt.

"Watch where you're going sweetheart." spoke a rather miserable Haymitch Abernathy.

"Excuse me miss. You've dropped some...feathers?" Peacekeeper. Shit. Shit.

"Girl I told you to be careful with those pillows!" Haymitch yelled as he slapped me upside my head. The peacekeeper raised an eyebrow at him.

"Goddamn Employment Initiative, huh! Can't live with it, can't live without it." I saw the peacekeeper's eyes get wider. He must have noticed the blood. I think Haymitch must have noticed too.

"Can't you get my laundry done without destroying it? C'mon girl." Haymitch nodded a 'good day' to the peacekeeper and pulled me by my jacket collar.

He walked me across the square and onto the dirt road. I felt the warm blood of the turkey trickle out onto my stomach. I winced. I was able to kill, but the aftermath wasn't as easy for me to deal with.

"Coulda gotten quite a beating for that you know." Haymitch grumbled as we trudged down the dirt road.

"I know. Thanks." My game bag was getting heavy. The turkey threatened to slip again.

"Gimme that." Haymitch snatched the bag from my hand. I felt the relief instantly.

We approached the Mellark house not too long after. He placed the game bag on the porch and stepped down to leave.

"Can I get you a cup of tea or something while you're here? The least I could do..." I offered. I knew it wouldn't make up for what he did, I just didn't like the feeling of _owing_ someone something. I saw him look over his shoulder, contemplating my offer.

"Why not." he shrugged.

* * *

I was plucking turkeys when Haymitch decided to initiate some sort of conversation.

"So you really are their maid huh." I remembered the comment he had made at The Hob. He's put two and two together I'm sure.

"Yes."

"Well I'll be." He began to chuckle. "Employment Initiative?"

"Yep."

"Didn't think my high and mighty sister would be willing to dip into a government program."

"She was against it at first." I let myself admit.

"Doesn't surprise me. But I'm sure she realized a girl who can clean house _and _hunt illegally would be too good a commodity to pass up. She paying you well?"

"Better than I thought she...they would. I send my wages home."

"What a good daughter." He took a deep sip of his tea, only to chase it down with a swig from a flask he magically pulled from his jacket.

"I honestly thought you were with my nephew when I saw you two together. Like newlyweds you were." He snorted before taking another sip of liquor. The comment made me blush.

"Peeta's my contractor's son. He's my friend though. Nothing more than that." I squeaked. I could see him smirk from the corner of my eye. He seemed to notice the chemistry between me and Peeta. Did he know about our kiss? I placed my last turkey into the freezer. How could he think we were newlyweds? Some bride I'd make, hands covered in blood and turkey bile.

He huffed a little and then buttoned his jacket.

"I better be going. Don't tell Lucretia _Mellark_ I was here." He placed the empty mug in the sink for me. "Oh...and I'm sorry about that." He gestured towards my eyebrow.

"We all have our bad days." I grumbled. "Before you go, can you turn this water on for me? I have blood on my hands."

"You my dear, are terrifying." He chortled as he turned the faucet on for me. "See you around um..."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Katniss. See you around sweetheart."

* * *

I wasn't sure if they would be cooking dinner tonight, since they hadn't the night before. I cleaned and gutted all of my kills just in case, keeping some of the edible organs and blood that would make for a good sausage.

The door opened.

"Peeta is that y-"

"No its not girl. What did you kill today." Oh. It was her.

"Three turkeys and a squirrel. They're cleaned up in the freezer."

"Saved the organs?"

"And a pint of blood for sausage. In the fridge." I nodded my head to the appliance. I was surprised to see the cold woman smile. She almost looked like she could have been pretty at some point in time.

"Nice work Everdeen. I'll start on dinner. The boys won't be home until the bakery closes." I nodded as she took an apron from a nearby closet and retrieved a turkey from the freezer. I took my own apron off and brought it out to the back yard. Washing the blood off of it would be a good idea. There was soaking laundry waiting for me in the wash bin full of gray water. I must have forgotten about the load I had started that morning. Thank goodness Lucretia was in a good mood. She would have had my head for that.

The Mellark men happily tucked into their dinner, faces powdered with flour. The taste of turkey was too much of a treat for them. Mrs. Mellark had also managed a small batch of mashed potatoes with butter. For a witch, she really was a good cook.

"Turkeys? How many do we have?" Rye asked enthusiastically.

"Three..." I couldn't help but smile and feel proud. Peeta beamed from across the table. That grin was reward enough. I saw Mr. Mellark sitting with an empty plate and similar smile.

"Thanks girls. That dinner was incredible." He patted his belly. After exchanging a few yawns, I could tell the Mellarks were sleepy with satisfaction. We exchanged complements and thank yous once more before they retired for the evening. I collected the empty dishes and placed them in the sink. I got right into washing them, I wasn't as tired just yet. To my surprise I saw Peeta appear beside me, drying the dishes as I finished washing.

"You don't have to do that Peeta." I smiled, nervously. Did he feel bad about last night? Maybe he regretted it.

"No its okay Katniss. You worked hard today."

"It is my job Peeta." I emphasized the word _job_ with a large smile. I wanted to remind him that we were not only friends, but employer and employee. I had to erase last night from both of our minds. He ignored me, however, and continued to dry the dishes. I gave up convincing him to go relax. He insisted that he felt useless since he had been sitting in school all day doing nothing. As if the few hours he got to work at the bakery after class wasn't enough. I laughed inwardly.

After we had finished, I made us a cup of tea and we stood leaning up against the kitchen counter, a single oil lamp bathing the room in sleepy light. I caught him glancing at me once or twice, his abundant blonde eyelashes fluttering. He gingerly placed his mug onto the countertop, and brought a hand up to my face. He lightly traced the stitches above my brow, careful not to hurt me. Concern was etched on his mouth. That's when I remembered that Haymitch had helped me earlier, and that he stayed for tea. I had invited a guest into the Mellark house without his permission. I instantly felt guilty.

He must have noticed the battle going on behind my eyes.

"Everything alright Katniss?" He whispered. I contemplated telling him, but I wasn't sure. Honestly, my opinion of Haymitch was altered. He saved me from a peacekeeper, helped me carry my game bag, and turned the faucet on for me while my hands were too bloody. I already owed him. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"N-nothing." I shook my head. Maybe I could play it off as nerves, he was _touching _me after all.

His hand went back to tracing my cheekbone, catching a free falling strand of my dark brown hair. He ran his fingers over it, twisting the strands around his knuckles. After savoring the touch, he tucked the lock of hair behind my ear. The feeling of his fingers on the back of my ear and neck sent a current down my spine.

He allowed his thumb to lightly rest on my bottom lip. The action made me feel willingly submissive. I wanted to just let myself fall into him at that moment. Is that what he wanted? To own me? Did I want that? I suppose I did, for that split second. When he removed his thumb I bit my lip in regret. How could I let myself feel this way? Peeta owned my contract. He owned me. Even more so right now.

"Are you regretting last night Katniss?" He whispered, his eyes pleading.

"Why..." I practically sighed. I was melting.

"Well...because you seem distracted. I know I don't regret it. I don't think I ever could."

I didn't know what to say at that point. The only thing that seemed right was acting on it. My sister learned a saying when she was in kindergarten, _actions speak louder than words._

I stood up on my tip toes and met his lips with mine. This kiss was different, and perhaps I had preconceived it that way.

Our bodies were up against each other, his hands resting at my waist, careful not to wander anywhere else. I on the other hand, allowed myself to run my palms up and down his back, I wanted to feel every muscle and bone in his body. I wanted to be able to piece the image of him together with my fingers. He brought a hand up to my head and cradled my skull. His touch was so gentle, just like a summer breeze. It was driving me crazy.

I opened my mouth, beckoning him with my tongue. He obliged. I was scaring myself with how bold I was acting.

"Ahem." Rye choked out from the hallway. We both jumped out of our skins. "Done with those dishes? I could use a glass of water. Now that I think of it you both probably could use one, too."

I died on the inside. What would happen to me now? I ruined it. Not even here a week and I've already lost everything.


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY GUYS!**  
_

__**I'm sorry its taken me literally months to update. I got a new job and moved to a new apartment so my life has been pretty cray and I've been settling in. But even through my absence, I was getting readers, followers, favorites, AND reviews! I couldn't believe it. I'm planning to update twice tonight so you guys can get a double dose. Thank you for being so patient! ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

**~Honey Boo Boo  
**

Chapter 7_  
_

_I died on the inside. What would happen to me now? I ruined it. Not even here a week and I've already lost everything. _

That night was the longest night of my life. I had excused myself without a word, only to crawl sheepishly into my bed. I locked my door, not willing to face anyone. I sat there fingering my quilt, wringing it until my own sweat made the dye run in my hands.

What would Rye do? Would he tell his parents? Would he hold it against us?

I bit my lip. Maybe he wouldn't say anything at all...

The next morning brought no one to my door. I had woken up with the sun, despite my lack of sleep the night before.

They had a shower at Peeta's house. The water ran cold, as all District 12 water did, but it beat sitting in a basin and scrubbing myself with a rag. I let the cool water trickle down my spine and leave a trail of goosebumps.

By the time I was finished, everyone had gone to their respective obligations for the day. Peeta's school books were gone, and their shoes were no where in sight. I was safe, for now.

I went to the refrigerator, expecting to see a note with my list of chores on it. I plucked the yellow piece of paper from the appliance and leaned back against the counter.

"Come to bakery when you wake up- Rye"

So there it was. This was as good a warning as I could get. I looked around the kitchen, everything was still pretty neat from the day before. I went to my room, made my bed, and smoothed my hair. Should I even put on my white linen dress for this? Why not, it was better than what I had brought with me. I quickly plated my hair into a braid and tossed it over my shoulder. I would be approaching them with dignity, even if I shouldn't be.

The bakery's front door rang sweetly when I opened it, the little bell on the door handle swinging to and fro. It was such an ironically light-hearted sight that I almost laughed in the midst of my anxiety.

"Katniss! Come here." Rye sang from behind the counter. I approached slowly, my stance apprehensive.

"So you and...my little brother eh?" He smiled, cutting something with a knife. His grin reflected in the blade. I didn't respond, but I'm sure my face turned red.

My lips parted, I willed myself to try and explain but no sound could escape.

"Don't worry about it." He grinned.

I started, blinking a few times. I opened my mouth again.

"I said **don't **worry about it. But I will warn you..." My eyes widened, and I edged closer to the front counter. "Do **NOT** let the witch find out. She tolerates you now, but only because you're proving her money's worth. If she finds out about you and Peet, well, I'm not sure what she would do." I nodded swiftly.

"So how long have you two been fooling around like this?" My cheeks had almost burst into flames.

"N-not long. I really don't know how it-"

The back door slammed. I heard the shuffling of light boots and a long hem. The witch was there.

"Rye, why is Katniss' chore list in your bag back here?" She cracked.

"Ma, I completely forgot it this morning, but that's alright because Katniss came to the bakery to grab it from me, right?" He locked eyes with mine, his eyes brimming with warning.

I nodded quietly as Mrs. Mellark came to the front of the bakery. She waved the list in front of me, and I took it gingerly.

"Blasted boys. Head up in the clouds as usual Rye..." She snarled. She wouldn't dare hit him in front of me. "Back to work Everdeen." I could feel her eyes on me as I took my leave.

XXX

I still couldn't believe how our little "meeting" at the bakery went. Rye not only was okay with what he saw, but he wasn't planning on telling anyone. I smiled to myself, it felt good to have someone else on my side.

I walked home to the Mellark's house slowly, not yet ready to work. I had woken up almost too early, what was the point in rushing? I could hear birds chirping from a near by tree. The morning air smelled sweeter.

I must have spaced out while walking home, because I found myself walking towards the school building.

The front yard was filling up, the school bell hadn't rang yet. I saw a few teachers sitting on the front steps of the school building, their expressions listless and checked-out. There were less students this year, more probably left to get contracted. Even the younger classes were smaller. It made me reel a little bit, to think that students as young as Prim were dropping out to go to work.

I leaned against the school fence relishing in the sight. I really, really wanted Prim to get as far as she could in school. Maybe she could get an apprenticeship with a healer eventually...

"Peeta!" I heard some girl giggle.

Some girl. Giggling Peeta's name. That was certainly odd...

Was it the same Peeta?

I looked in the direction of the laughter. A young man, taller than me, but not too tall, with messy blonde hair, stood swinging a girl around in his arms. It was the same Peeta, and he was holding a girl I knew to be Delly Cartwright in an...embrace? I squinted to get a better view of the scene. Her face was flushed, and his smile was huge. Why was this happening? Would he kiss her too? My glare lingered.

And then the school bell rang.

I saw him put one hand on her shoulder, and take her school bag with the other. They walked to the building side by side.

What was that?


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised, a double update tonight! This chapter is longer and much better in my opinion. Thanks for being so patient again! -Honeybooboo**

Chapter 8

_I saw him put one hand on her shoulder, and take her school bag with the other. They walked to the building side by side. _

_What was that?_

I took out my insecurities on the floor. Even though the house was pretty clean, I sat on my knees with a scrub brush until I could see my damned reflection.

I still wasn't sure about what I had seen earlier. Delly and Peeta seemed pretty friendly, and pretty happy. How close were they? Was he the type to just mess around with a lot of girls? He was a guy after all. A very attractive one at that. I'm sure it didn't go unnoticed in this small part of town. Delly was from the merchant class. Definitely more appealing than some brat from the Seam.

But something was wrong. Didn't Peeta say she was getting married soon? Maybe he lied to me. Maybe _they_ were getting married. I shuddered at the thought. There's just no way.

Breaking away from my thoughts I realized that I was literally growling at the floor. I stopped and sat upright, almost wanting to apologize to the ground, after all it didn't do anything to deserve my abuse. In fact, it was so clean that I was starting to scratch the linoleum.

I exhaled.

I had been trying to distract myself since the incident in the school yard this morning. I wasn't even sure that it was an actual "incident", but I was still feeling green with jealousy. I didn't like the way he smiled at her. I didn't like that he had touched her. But then again, he wasn't really mine, so why should I be upset?

The front door unlocked and swung open. I didn't expect anyone, but then I saw the clock hanging over the kitchen table. It was only noon, no one should have been home yet.

"Hey there." Peeta greeted in a smooth manner. He was grinning ear to ear. Was this the attitude of a player?

"What are you doing home?" I said a little cooly. I still wasn't sure what to make of what I had seen earlier.

"Well, it was lunch time and I missed you so I figured I'd come home and maybe we could eat together?" He rambled all too quickly. To my own dismay, I found myself smiling. Dammit! He was too charming. What was his angle?

"Want some left over turkey?" Why did I ask him that? Shouldn't I had been trying to find out about him and Delly?

"Yes ma'am. Want some juice?"

"Sure!" Dammit Katniss, you idiot.

He poured some fruit juice into glasses and gently set them on the table. He had suggested turkey sandwiches, and retrieved a loaf of rye bread and an unmarked jar of something he called "mayonnaise" from the cupboard. What the hell is going on.

I watched him make us sandwiches in silence, gripping the back of one of the kitchen chairs for balance. I studied his facial expressions intently, as if that would lead me to an explanation.

"Katniss?" He interrupted my study.

"Huh..."

"I asked you if you wanted some salt on your turkey?" Salt? I suppose salt would be okay. What a weird thing to just casually add to your food. Shouldn't that be saved for curing game and cooking?

I nodded my head yes anyway and sat down to eat.

"Are you okay? You seem really disconnected." He said as he bit into the sandwich. I wiped a bit of the mayonnaise concoction off the side of my mouth and shrugged.

"I don't know Peeta. Its whatever." Damn I probably sounded mad. But I'm pretty sure I am mad.

"Well okay." He set his sandwich down, looking up at me. Trying to figure me out. I didn't like that he was doing that. I also didn't like that his eyes were brighter than the sky. Bluer than the jeans he was wearing. Like nothing I had ever seen before. Dammit, what am I thinking. He kissed you the other night. He kissed you back last night. He was all over Delly Cartwright like a carrion bird this morning. I looked down at my plate and felt my eyes narrow.

"You're angry about something? Too much mayo?" Why was he always pretending to be concerned about me. Why couldn't he just out and tell me that he was a flirt.

"I thought you said Delly Cartwright was engaged." I picked a little at the bread crust.

"Yep. They set the date, December..."

"Don't joke with me Peeta."

"No I know, a winter marriage is a ridiculous idea. Who wants to be cold at a wedding?"

"Peeta. I saw you this morning." He tilted his head at me and smiled.

"Oh you saw me? Doing what?" his expression was playful and I almost smiled back. There he was, charming me again.

"With Delly. You were lifting her and hugging her and all over her at the school yard this morning." I saw him steady himself and purse his lips. He blinked for a moment and then smiled again.

"You're so cute."

"Stop it Peeta."

"You're jealous." I stopped myself short. I couldn't disagree with him. He had this commanding way about him that made you admit your insecurities and promise the world you'd be a better a person.

"Well we've kissed a few times haven't we? And then I see you hanging all over Delly, what am I supposed to think?"

"Well I don't know, don't you think it would be weird for me to like my cousin that way Katniss?" He smiles again. This time I let my mouth hang open a little. I didn't think of it that way. I've always seen them hanging around each other. If he had liked her, wouldn't he have made his move years ago?

"Cousin?"

"Yep, and I was throwing her around like a sack of flour because thats what we Mellarks do to our younger cousins. We tease the hell out of them." He folded his arms across his chest triumphantly. I wanted to smack that smirk right off of his face. He had no idea how much all of this had stressed me out all morning. And what if his mother comes home and sees the scuff marks on the floor where I scrubbed them to Hell?

Then I feel the tears come, and I know I've lost my mind over this boy. Within seconds, he's got his arms around me, brushing his hand through my hair.

"C'mon now Katniss, don't cry. Please? I'm sorry for teasing you...Delly is just my cousin I swear." I feel myself hiccup into his shirt. And then I realize that I've made myself look foolish. We've only kissed twice. Its not like we were together or anything. Its not like I had any stake on him. He was my employer. My boss. He was supposed to be off limits anyway. I looked up at him.

He chuckled a little.

"You're so mean." I grumbled and buried my face in his chest again.

"Your nose is so red, you've got snot everywhere...I'm sorry I couldn't help it." I feel myself smile. My goodness I'm so up and down today. I look up at him again and he releases me. I almost scold him for doing so.

He sits back in his chair and smirks.

"So. You like me Katniss Everdeen." He declares. I wiggle my nose a little at the statement. I don't like admitting anything to anyone.

"Well."

"Can the tough guy act. You like me. You kissed me. And I have nail marks on my back that I'm pretty sure are from you last night." He was biting back his laughter.

"Okay. I like you. But you're my boss."

"Correction, my dad is your boss. I'm just a guy that lives here." My eyes widen at the realization. My contract is in his father's name, not his.

"Oh and Katniss, I like you too." He gets up from his chair and kisses me on the top of my head. I bring my hand to his stomach in front of me, and let my fingers lay there. I could feel the muscle beneath his shirt, its as hard as the table. I close my eyes, savoring the closeness of the moment.

"I gotta get back to school."

"Okay."

"Thanks for killing that turkey yesterday."

"Okay."

And within seconds he's gone and I'm left breathless. Sitting in the Mellark kitchen, snot and tears mixing with a bit of rogue mayonnaise on the side of my mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**hi there! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I've been incredibly busy with work and freelancing, and then this hurricane hits! needless to say I can't get to work because the power is out at my studio (i'm an animator) and the subways aren't running downtown...and so I have extra time on my hands. So you're getting an update! And I'm already working on the next one ;) I have to say this chapter was hard for me to write, only because I had an idea for where I wanted it to go, but it was difficult to get there...I'm kind of at a loss for words so to speak! I also don't have internet right now thanks to the storm so I am trying to update from my phone...hope it works! ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! Thanks for stopping by :)**

**~honeybooboo**

**Chapter 9**

"_I gotta get back to school." _

"_Okay."_

"_Thanks for killing that turkey yesterday."_

"_Okay."_

_And within seconds he's gone and I'm left breathless. Sitting in the Mellark kitchen, snot and tears mixing with a bit of rogue mayonnaise on the side of my mouth._

The rest of the afternoon drags on. I find myself constantly looking up at the clock, chiding myself for being this impatient. Why am I so hung up over Peeta? I didn't exactly admit to him that I had feelings for him, nor could I admit it to myself.

I'm wringing the wash outside when I start to think too much. I feel his hands touch my hair, his lips kiss my forehead. I can smell him all around me. I look down at the fabric in my hands, its his shirt. That has to be where the smell is coming from.

So I have to admit it, at least to myself. I'm falling for Peeta. There is no other explanation for this behavior, well that or I'm coming down with something. I'm not sure if I like this feeling either. I feel rather- out of control. I give his shirt one last twist before hanging it on the line to finish drying. The sun is still high in the sky, but its been at least an hour since he's left, maybe longer.

I hear the truck pull into the driveway. His mother is home from her shift. I curse myself for getting so into my chores earlier, that scratched linoleum floor will be my downfall. I can just hear her now.

"Everdeen!" She screeches from the kitchen window. I sigh and hold onto Peeta's shirt on the line. Its almost like I can hear him laugh and tell me its going to be okay, maybe she didn't see the floor.

Ah the optimism of a lovesick girl.

She stood directly over the spot where the floor was damaged. Maybe she hadn't seen it. And then she lifts the wooden spoon in her hand, and it makes contact with my shoulder. And then it makes contact with my hands. And then lastly, it makes contact with my lip and I taste blood.

"Go wash and then come right back to prep dinner." She whispers, hoarse from the physicality of her actions.

I'm biting back tears as I tend to my lip with one of my own washcloths, old and tattered, a gift from the Mellarks to welcome me into their home. Not only do I have the stitches in my eyebrow from the last event, but now this. I thought my life was getting easier, but no, love seemed to blind me from the true obstacles in my life.

Once I am satisfied with the reduced swelling in my mouth, I wince. My knuckles are raw and bloody, and I can see a green bruise forming on the top of my hand. All of these will be difficult to hide. I clean the rest of my wounds and wrap them with some gauze I find in the medicine cabinet. I check my shoulder just to be sure, and of course, its red and spotty with blood. I bandage that spot too and then go change my dress. I'll have to wash the blood out after I prep dinner.

Turkey salad sandwiches. Made with the "mayonnaise". I eat alone in my room, Mrs. Mellark's orders. I don't see the others come home. After I eat my sandwich, I wait for the sun to go down before going outside to finish washing my dress. Soaking it in bleach has taken out the worst of the small blood stains. I sigh in relief.

"Katniss?" The older man approaches. I dare not turn around fully, instead, I tilt my head so that only the uninjured side is visible.

"Yes sir?" I answer Mr. Mellark in the most even tone I can muster.

"You weren't at dinner, did you manage to eat anything?" He sounds genuinely concerned. Did he even notice the floor? I nod yes to his question.

"Turn around Katniss." His voice is gentle, and yet still grave. I oblige my master's orders. He steps closer and takes in my weakened form. I am not obliterated, only slightly on edge from his wife's blows. I can see his eyes narrow, even in the dusk light. He shakes his head and makes his way back into the house without another word. Within seconds Peeta comes out into the yard.

"My father told me..." he gasps as he sees me for the first time since lunch. His eyes roam my body, and I am suddenly more self conscious than usual.

His mouth twitches into one of the saddest expressions I've ever seen on a young man, and he gently approaches me.

"Come with me." he whispers. I don't question his request, I only follow.

The night air fills my lungs with the comforting embrace of my father. This might be the first time I've gotten into an altercation without fighting back. Little movements hurt a little. My heart is weaker. This is all because I love someone. All because I lost focus on what really mattered. I'm an idiot.

Peeta stops the truck up by the meadow, not too far from the Slag Heap. I cringe inwardly, I don't want anyone to see me like this, but I'll follow him anywhere. I'm too broken to have a voice right now.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking you to the Slag Heap." He gets out of the truck and opens my door for me, bracing me as I jump down onto the dirt. He gently takes my uninjured hand in his, and leads me into the darkness of the forest.

I don't even question him. His unsteady gait normally would have irked me, but I wasn't hunting right now. Hell, I wasn't even thinking. I'm sure I didn't have a job anymore. No more wages to send home to mom and Prim. No more three meals a day. No more Peeta.

Suddenly he stops and lets go of my hand. I instantly miss the touch, who knows when I will feel him again.

"Katniss, please. I'm so sorry." Why is he apologizing like this. Was he letting me lose in the woods like a dog?

My eyes fill up with tears. I don't try to say anything. My vision is obscured by the water in my eyes, and I just don't fight it anymore. I cry, again. Why have I broken down so many times in front of him? He must think I'm an emotional wreck.

He gently pulls me to him, burying his head in my hair.

"I'll never let her touch you again." I hear my voice crack in a sob. I don't know how to respond.

"How badly are you hurt?" I feel him pull away from me, again missing his touch immediately. He must see this, because he rests his hand on my neck, letting his fingers play in my hair.

I raise my hand and remove the bandage. And I slowly reveal my shoulder, careful not to show him anything else. He takes it in methodically, almost like its his job. He nods his head. His eyes fall to my mouth, taking in the sight of my bottom lip, swollen but no longer bleeding. His face moves closer to mine, and I feel his lips touch the other side of my mouth. Gentle and not asking for anything more.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Its all I can say. My throat hurts from not talking for so long. Or it hurts from the crying. I honestly can't tell at this point, and I don't care. He almost laughs.

"And why are you sorry."

"I...I don't know. I pissed off your mother. I messed up on the floor." I look away from him. I don't like admitting my shortcomings. Even in the darkness I can make out the forest, everything about it is so familiar. Suddenly I realize where we are.

"You brought me to the lake?"

"My dad told me I should. Is this okay?" The urge to cry ceases. Instead my mouth barely fights the smile.

"This is fine. Your dad seems to know me pretty well."

"Well you've been trading with him since you were a little kid. He knew your dad liked to bring you here." He's smiling now too. Seeing that makes me feel better. Makes me feel like its going to be alright. He takes my hand again, and I can exhale. I close my eyes and breathe in the moment. Suddenly his lips are on mine again, a little more urgently than before, but still careful not to aggravate the cut on my lip.

When we part he pulls me into his chest.

"You're going to have to move out." He whispers.

"I figured as much. I didn't mean to cause any tension...I'm so sorry..."

"Just stop. I'm coming with you. I'm leaving school. I'm moving you into the apartment above the bakery, the one that my brother used to live in with his girlfriend. You'll work at the bakery, and I can make sure you're okay."

"Peeta..."

"I was supposed to leave school next month anyway, two weeks won't make any difference. And I've been working on fixing up that old place anyhow, I was going to move in as soon as I started taking over at work. But, but you can live there."

"And where will you be? At home?"

"I'll sleep on the couch." He smirks. "My dad said: 'Take her to the lake. Looks like you're taking over the bakery a few weeks earlier than we thought. Start training Katniss for the new job next week.' I knew exactly what he meant."

I was still confused. They weren't exactly firing me? They were switching my job?

"Why are you doing this for me?"

He smiles again. "That contract is for at least twelve months. Not only do we have to, but we want to." He rubs small circles into my hand. "I want to. I can't be away from you. You have no idea."

"You don't think its weird? Moving in to the same apartment with me? Your dad's my contractor, I'm some homeless trash."

"You're not homeless. You're my roommate and we are now coworkers at the bakery. Plus you're a good kisser, so there are so many benefits to this arrangement on my end." He raises his eyebrows playfully and I can't help but giggle like some idiotic female.

"You didn't say that I wasn't trash." I smirk.

"Thats because you smell like dirty laundry." My mouth unhinges for a second. What did he just say?

"Now get in this lake with me now before I can't stand to smell you any longer." He starts to take off his clothes piece by piece, and he wears a playful expression on his face.

Oh I get it now.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would be a terrible person to leave you with a cliffhanger like that now wouldn't I? ;)**

**-honeybooboo**

"_Now get in this lake with me now before I can't stand to smell you any longer." He starts to take off his clothes piece by piece, and he wears a playful expression on his face. _

_Oh I get it now._

I try not to look at him as he takes off the last of his clothing. I hide my face, resisting with every ounce of morality I have not to look at him. My mind starts to create images in my head to compensate, and I cannot avoid looking like a fool. But something's wrong. I don't hear any water. He's not in the lake yet.

"Something wrong Mellark?" I mumble.

"Yeah something's pretty wrong here."

"What is it?"

"Well Katniss I just don't know how to say it. You'll laugh at me."

"I'm sure its not much to laugh at. You just took your clothes off in front of me. Regretting it already?"

"No thats not it at all..." His voice drops.

"What's wrong Peeta?"

"I don't know how to swim." I can't resist the laugh that escapes my injured mouth. "Why are you laughing? Why are you not coming in here with me? Teach me how to swim already! Its not funny Katniss!"

"I am not getting naked with you Peeta." Not that I'm not naked with him in my mind right now. No that's not it at all. Well maybe it is, I don't know if I could control myself.

"But its dark. And its nice in here. If I go any further in, I'll drown!" I hear him start to move. He can't be serious can he? If he really can't swim, he's going to fall right into the part of the lake that gets suddenly gets really deep. The shallow part of the water is only a small sandbar, there's not enough land for him- and then I hear muffled cries and lots of splashing. Looks like Peeta discovered how short the sandbar was the hard way.

Quickly I kick off my socks and pull off my dress. I contemplate removing my underwear, but there's just no time. The more Peeta flails his arms, the quicker he sinks. If his heavy footsteps were any indication, I'd say this young man were made of lead.

Without a second thought I'm in the water, easily diving over the sandbar and into the lake. There's not much moonlight this evening, but years of night swimming and opening my eyes beneath the water have unknowingly trained me for a situation like this. I can see him beneath me, his arms slack, some bubbles coming out from his nose. He's unconscious and taking in a lot of water no doubt. His feet are skimming a large boulder, thankfully preventing him from sinking any deeper. I swim to his ankles and let my hands grip his calves for a second, trying to adjust to his weight. He's so solid, I feel like I'm lifting a tree or something. I shut my eyes tight and try not to succumb to my need to breathe, and I push.

I drag him with my arms hooked underneath his shoulders and pull him onto the sandbar, quickly rolling him onto his side. When none of the water comes out of his mouth I almost panic, but then I remember something my mother taught me years ago. She had left me home alone with Prim for the first time while she and Papa went out together on a date. She showed me how to do it on a ragged old baby doll.

I rolled him onto his back and put two fingers to his neck. He's still got a pulse, I could feel his heart beating. I push onto his stomach. I can feel the water lingering there. Is he breathing? No. What do I do now...I start to remember my mother's words again. _Listen for the breath. Push down on the chest. Wait, and then listen again. If Prim isn't breathing, you need to open her mouth and breathe in. _I'm shaking now.

He's not breathing.

"Peeta. Please. I'm sorry I should have taught you how to swim...I shouldn't have been such a brat..." I'm crying like an emotional basketcase again and I bring ear above his nose. When I'm sure he isn't breathing I compress his chest twice, and then listen again. I blow into his mouth, watch his chest rise, and compress again, when I bring my ear down to his mouth again, I hear the most beautiful sound.

He coughs.

He spits all the water out and into my ear and falls back onto the ground.

"Peeta!"

"What the heck..."

"You idiot! Don't try swimming if you don't know how." I'm sobbing now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how deep it was. Got you out of that dress though!" He mutters between coughs. The fact that he can still be silly right now scares me and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Hey you! Don't do that I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me." He pulls me close to him again and lies back down onto the sand. I quiet my sobs and look up from his chest, and then suddenly I realize that he's naked, and I might as well be. I can feel my cheeks get warm. The chill from the water long forgotten, I can feel his body get hotter too. I think he's realized what we both look like we're doing now.

"Hey Katniss lets get you dressed..."

"No." I keep surprising myself.

"A-are you s-sure? I-I was just kidding about what I said b-before. About getting you out of your c-clothes. I'm not a jerk like that..." I smile at the thought of Peeta losing all certainty and confidence in himself. I must be a terrible person. I like this power.

"Yeah I'm sure, just let me lay here for a bit...You weren't breathing before."

"Yeah okay sure."

"I want to hear you breathing right now. It makes me feel better." That shuts him up. He runs a hand through my wet hair, and I feel the most relaxed I've ever felt. I must be insane, to go from crying one minute to completely content the next.

Maybe we're both insane.

"Peeta!" I cry out as he moves his body over mine. He braces himself on his forearms above me.

"Peeta you were practically dead, don't exert yourself right now..."

"I'm not exerting myself. I'm fine." His eyes are burning right now, and even in this darkness I can see them glinting electric blue. I can't see below his chest, but I'm sure if I did I'd be a tomato right now. Thank goodness I can't. I'm already a bumbling idiot.

He lowers his lips to mine, and then I can't help it. I kiss him back, scared that he'll stop breathing again, but too needy to let him take in any air. He's careful not to bring his body too low, careful not to scare me. Hell I'm scaring myself, I want to pull him lower.

Its over all too quickly. He sits up and places himself next to me, and I join him upright.

"Katniss, I think I love you."

I'm so glad he can't see how red my face is, or the ugly confused expression I'm wearing. I don't know how to respond.

What do I say to him?

You saved my life when we were kids by giving me food when I was hungry. You saved my life again when your father hired me as your servant. You saved my soul when you took me to the lake to get away from your mother. I think about you every second of the day, and yet before I worked for you I avoided you at all costs. What is this feeling? Is this love?

He kisses me again before I can answer, obviously content with just that. I sigh into the motion, letting myself get lost in the action. When he pulls away, the only thing I can think to say is this.

"Never leave me. Ever."

"I'll always be with you."

"Always?"

"Always." and then he kisses me again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I hate to say it, but the next chapter is the epilogue! This story was never meant to be very long, but I feel like its reached full circle for me. I'm sure some of you will find loose ends, but for me I'm satisfied. :p  
**

**The new fic I'm writing will be for an older audience, and may be a little dark for some tastes, but I'm excited to get on with it! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows :) **

**here we go!  
**

**-Honeybooboochild**

"_Never leave me. Ever." _

"_I'll always be with you." _

"_Always?"_

"_Always." and then he kisses me again. _

The next morning I wake up next to a very naked Peeta Mellark. The fire I made the night before is nothing but embers now, and I curse myself for being idiotic enough to build one in such little clothing. He makes me feel like doing crazy things.

I want to lay in his arms a little bit longer, but I know that its just not a good idea. I get up and pull my dress over my body, thankful that I hadn't worn it into the lake. I approach the fire and try to relight it.

"Hey Catnip! Fishing for the Mellarks today?" I hear the jovial voice as he approaches the lake. Gale is out for his hunt today. I can't think of anything to say. Peeta is naked laying down on the sandbar behind me. I'm probably a mess myself, hastily dressed and trying to build a fire in one of my maid's uniforms. Peeta and I certainly have not been fishing.

"Catnip. What the..." He looks at my face, healing, but still battered from the beating I received from Peeta's mother. That, plus my shambled appearance and Peeta's naked form must not look right in Gale's eyes.

"Don't wake him Gale."

"What did he make you do Katniss." He's used my real name, he must be angry this time. Oh shit...I'm not fast enough today.

"Wh-what the fuck!?" Peeta growls as Gale kicks sand onto his face.

"Get up Mellark. Now."

"Gale stop. He didn't 'do' anything to me."

"Shut up Katniss." Gale's voice is cold, but I know that all he wants to do is defend my honor. His heart is always in the right place, but right now the delivery just isn't the best.

I toss a rock at him, and like with my bow, I shoot straight. Straight for the eye, and I rarely miss.

"Ah shit." Gale yells while clutching his face. I can see the blood dripping through his fingers.

"He didn't touch me Gale. Not in any way I didn't want him to. He's naked because he went swimming and then- wouldn't you know it, he doesn't know how to swim so I had to pull him out and resuscitate him. He was...too...weak to put his clothes on after, so I let him sleep."

Peeta coughs and sits up on his elbows.

"Jealous of something you're seeing Gale?" He smirks, his face falters for a second and I can tell he's still feeling exhausted from the night before. I try not to look at his naked body in the morning light. I really try. I try to focus on relighting the fire instead.

But c'mon I'm only human right?

Gale interrupts the fantastic thoughts I'm beginning to have with his gruff voice. "Put some clothes on Mellark. What the hell are you doing showing him our secret lake Catnip?"

"Give it a rest Hawthorne this lake doesn't belong to anyone." I mutter and stand once I've rekindled the fire. I go over to Gale's face and pull his hand away. His eye is starting to swell shut and there's a cut below it. "Run on over to my mother's house and have her treat you. Go ahead and tell her I did it."

Gale chuckles, grabbing my hand. "Why do you have to have such great aim Catnip?" He looks over to Peeta, and then to me. "So this. This is happening?" Peeta shrugs and I nod my head, yes this is happening. "Willingly?" He double checks. I smile this time and Peeta laughs. "You better get dressed Mellark, I can see that its cold this morning." He mumbles. Peeta's eyes narrow and then widen with realization. "I'll bring your mama something to eat in exchange for treating my eye. Sorry about interrupting. Carry on." He salutes and heads west, stepping over Peeta's naked body, which is still laying down on the sand bar.

After Gale left we sat for an hour or two and planned our move. We decided it would be a good idea if we started right away, so that he could train me how to run the bakery with him. Peeta and I made our way back to his truck hand in hand. It was a nice feeling, knowing that I had someone like Peeta in my life. I couldn't believe how much I had grown to need him.

When we got to the cottage, mom was sitting on an old chair on the porch, as if she could sense we had been on our way. Gale must have told her everything.

"You. Let me see your lip."

She went at my wounds like a rabid mother bear.

"You're getting into a few too many scrapes lately young lady." She mumbled as she dabbed some ointment on my shoulder.

"I feel like I could have prevented this one. And the last one too. This is all my fault." Peeta whispers. I look up at him, and his face has taken on a dark sadness.

"Peeta...don't say that." I try to dismiss him.

"My uncle threw that glass at you. My mother beat you with a wooden spoon...I should have been able to prevent all that from happening..." I watch him hold his head in his hands.

"Peeta I'm so glad you take after your father." My mom smiles. I throw her a questioning look and she shakes her head at me, obviously unwilling to say any more. "Its getting late, you two should head over to the bakery. How are you getting your things there?"

"Peeta is going to run over to his family's house after he teaches me a bit about minding the front of the bakery. He'll have his father drive him over right after with our things." Peeta nods in agreement. Our plan seemed simple enough.

My mother nods. If she didn't question our plan, then it was solid.

"I'll have Gale bring Prim over to the bakery when he picks her and the other kids up from school. I'm sure she'd love to visit." She obviously knew that this was more than business for Peeta and I. I could see half of her wanting to give us a lecture and the other half utterly grateful for us putting food on her table and paying some of the bills.

The lecture came anyway.

Twenty minutes later, Peeta and I are driving to the bakery in an awkward silence. His ears are as red as a poppy and my face can't be any different. I didn't know my mother had known that much about sex. Are me and Peeta supposed to be doing that now because we are living together?

"Your mom...She sure knows a lot about..."

"About what."

"About medicine. She sure knows a lot about it." The truck lurches a bit as he changes gears, and instantly I am reminded of the first time I ever rode in it with him. I smile to myself. Even the awkward exchanges with Peeta are endearing.

Peeta and I are about to start living together and working together. I've seen him naked. We've kissed a lot lately. So what is this?

"What would you call us Peeta?"

"Us? As in you and me?" There was no skirting this issue with a playful joke. Even he knew that.

"Mhmm." I hum along with the engine.

"Well I would like there to be an us. Like you know. A couple. I'm not with anyone. I'm crazy in love with you. I can't see any other way of living." I laugh. He's not good with words right now. I wish I wasn't so accustomed to short sentences. "What do you want us to be Katniss?"

What an interesting question. What is there to be? Is there anything but together at this point?

"Together." I state. I'm being as honest as I can, I've never been good with words.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend together?" His hands grip the steering wheel tighter than before.

"If you wouldn't mind sir."

"I'm not your boss- don't call me sir. I'm your boyfriend."

"Yes Mr. Mellark."

"Hey c'mon now!" We're both laughing now as the road evens out and we drive through the square. When we park I notice we get a few apprehensive looks from passers by. Something is definitely going on.

"Katniss Everdeen! Can you come here dear? I'd like to speak with you."

Oh my goodness. Its Effie Trinket. Standing next to a triumphant looking Mrs. Mellark. Before I step forward, Peeta whispers in my ear "Can you keep a secret?" I nod, yes. Yes I can. I immediately know that I'll have to keep mum about the developments in our relationship.

Minutes later we're in the upstairs apartment above the bakery, sitting at an old desk that hasn't been dusted in months, maybe years. Everything up here has a white dust about it, most likely flour. Effie is hurriedly fluffing through the pages of my contract, and I can tell that the only person that wants to be here is Mrs. Mellark.

"Article four-zero-six-three states that no contracted employee shall engage in inappropriate relations with a contractor without sufficient permissions from the Capitol Employment Board..." She mumbles from behind pink half-moon-shaped reading glasses.

"I promise Ms. Trinket that I am not engaging Mr. Mellark in that way."

"Ah good! Then I suppose this visit is concluded-"

"Hold it! What about son of a contractor?"

"Mom we're coworkers now, I'm not part of any contract I'm a worker just like Katniss." I look to Effie, who is studying Peeta intently. She obviously didn't know what to make of how he jumped into the conversation so quickly.

"Ah my dear but there is a clause about that in here somewhere...Yes! Here it is. A contracted employee under the Employment Initiative cannot engage in inappropriate relations with a fellow coworker without the approval of his or her contractor. And since Mrs. Mellark says that Mr. Mellark does not approve and he is the sole contractor, I am afraid I will have to enforce that clause in this case." The witch smirks. I can't believe this. I can't believe she's winning. I can't believe Effie thinks that Mr. Mellark doesn't approve of me and Peeta together. I can't see Mr. Mellark denying Peeta anything. Its all very strange.

"However! It is my duty to maintain the well being of all young persons contracted under the Initiative and I see that it is very obvious that you have been beaten. Would you be so kind as to let me know who inflicted the wounds on your face as well as your hand Miss Everdeen?" Effie smiles a bit, I guess she hates Peeta's mother as much as the rest of the town does. I see it as an opportunity to get even.

I pull down the sleeve of my dress and show her the nasty bruise and scrape I have from the wooden spoon on my shoulder.

"My shoulder hurts pretty badly too."

"Ah yes, it is unfortunate but I see that there has been a contractor-inflicted beating here. Under the law it is my duty to represent Miss Katniss if she wishes to press charges upon the person in the workplace who inflicted the beating, or if she wishes to change the terms of her contract." Mrs. Mellark's jaw slacks a bit. Another opportunity for revenge.

"Well I'm okay with my current contract, as long as Mr. Mellark's original plan of moving me into the bakery along with his son to supervise me can be arranged."

"I think that will be more than plausible Miss Everdeen. I do have a letter here from Mr. Mellark that he gave me upon signing your contract. It was scheduled to be opened next month, however the circumstances seem that he was implementing his deed transfer two weeks earlier than planned."

"What are you talking about Effie?" Mrs. Mellark asks as politely as she is capable. Peeta grips my shoulder.

"I, Pan Mellark, do hearby grant my sole apprentice Peeta Mellark, sole proprietorship of the Mellark Bakery and upstairs property. With this deed transfer comes the ownership of any contracts held in the bakery's name."

"Wh-what does this mean Miss Trinket?" Peeta asks. His manners are genuine, unlike his mother's.

"Well son I believe it means that in about two weeks, you will be the owner of the Mellark Bakery, the upstairs apartment, and Miss Everdeen's contract. And as her contractor, you are required to submit any relationship changes to me for approval. Its a little bit of a process, but if you start it now I'm sure we can have that approved for you as soon as the deed transfer comes to pass in two weeks."

I feel like we've made Effie's day by the way she is smiling. I'm almost completely speechless until I remember my utmost want to seek revenge on Mrs. Mellark.

"Oh and about pressing those charges..."

**And so the next chapter is the epilogue. :) I hope you enjoyed the way things turned out, I had a lot of fun writing the last few chapters. I had written them all at once, and I was surprised that someone who reviewed caught on that Peeta's father had planned this for the two of them all along! That means I wrote clearly enough for someone to follow a storyline . I was so worried about that, this being my first fic and all. Anyways, thanks for reading! If I get a couple more reviews, maybe I'll post the epilogue tonight or tomorrow! HOWEVER If you guys say something interesting about the plot or make a suggestion, I might make some changes to the next update...hmmm...**

**love,  
**

**hbbc  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah and here it is! The Epilogue! **

**Thank you to those that kept up with the story, and my long hiatuses between updates. Your patience means a lot! I hope that with my second fanfic I'll be able to update more often :)**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Enjoy :)**

**-HoneyboobooChild**

Chapter 12

Epilogue

_Six Months Later_

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I work at the Mellark Bakery. I'm in charge of the squirrel pies and the herbal breads. I'm in love with my boss.

We make out behind the counter when no one is looking. We usually get caught.

I wake up to soft kisses on my neck and warm hands over my own. This is a normal, everyday occurrence. Life has been a lot easier since I've admitted that I could love someone.

I turn around to face him, the young man I've been working for, my contractor, in bed beside me. He's not wearing a shirt as usual and I can tell that he's decided not to wear pants either. He has a habit of sneaking them off in his sleep. He's so silly.

"Mr. Mellark, its not yet dawn. I have another hour before my shift, let me sleep some more." I stick my tongue out and roll over, my back facing him again.

"Hey! Katniss c'mon!" He tugs on my shirt and I turn again. I can't help but smile at him, his eyes always seem to turn to saucers whenever I call him "Mr. Mellark". He hates that he's my boss. At least for another five months he is. Then after that, well, I'm not sure what will happen. I don't know anything else but this.

He leans into claim my lips with his and I can't resist this time. As much of a tease as I try to be, he always wins. We continue this for a while, until the alarm clock rings. He lets me shower first- a hot shower, can you believe it? All those ovens downstairs heat the water in our small one room apartment. I see him sneaking glances at me while he brushes his teeth, we do things like this together to save time. We're running a bakery after all, and the morning rush should be here soon. I have about twenty minutes to implement the last part of my morning routine.

"Oh Mr. Mellark!" I sing over the shower water.

"Yes Miss Everdeen?" He mumbles.

"There's an issue with one of the orders." I continue, I'm sure he won't get it.

"What do you mean? Is it that big cupcake order we did? Oh I messed up the numbers didn't I..." I pull him by the shoulder and shut him up.

He was never very quick with any of my teasing. I ease him out his shirt and he does the rest. Within seconds he's in the shower with me and he's completely forgotten the fake "something wrong with the orders" bit he falls for every single time. When he realizes I was playing with him to get him into the shower with me I bite his lip and he forgets again, easing into whatever trap I've got him in. He's never mad for long, he doesn't mind the teasing. Because I'm sure there are much worse games to play.

This contract is way more fulfilling than scrubbing floors or doing laundry.

**And there you have it ! A short epilogue with a silly ending. I might come back to this story one day for a sequel, but I like leaving it where it is right now. Its time to move on! **

**Thank you all for reading, and please check out my new story "Take Me"! Its a horror/romance/thriller/whatever set in the present day south :) Kind of like a cross between the film "The Reaping" with Hilary Swank, the show "American Horror Story" and the Hunger Games :p yay! That story is rated mature so if you don't like sex, horror, and violence, please don't read it.  
**

**Thank you again for reading! Happy Thanksgiving!  
**

**-Honeybooboochild**


End file.
